1. Technical Field:
The present invention relates in general to computer networks and, in particular to merging the independent computer networks. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for providing an efficient handover of control between Subnet managers of separate subnets, which are being merged into a single subnet.
2. Description of the Related Art:
The use of I/O interconnects to connect components of a distributed computer system is known in the art. Traditionally, in such systems, individual components are interconnected via a parallel bus, such as a PCIX bus. The parallel bus has a relatively small number of plug-in ports for connecting the components. The number of plug-in ports is set (i.e., the number cannot be increased). At maximum loading, a PCIX bus transmits data at about 1 Gbyte/second.
The introduction of high performance adapters (e.g., SCSI adapters), Internet-based networks, and other high performance network components has resulted in increased demand for bandwidth, faster network connections, distributed processing functionality, and scaling with processor performance. These and other demands are quickly outpacing the current parallel bus technology and are making the limitations of parallel buses even more visible. PCIS bus, for example, is not scalable, i.e., the length of the bus and number of slots available at a given frequency cannot be expanded to meet the needs for more components, and the limitation hinders further development of fast, efficient distributed networks, such as system area networks. New switched network topologies and systems capable of being easily expanded are required to keep up with the increasing demands, while allowing the network processes on the expanding network to be dynamically completed, i.e., without manual input.
The present invention recognizes the need for faster, more efficient computer interconnects offering the features demanded by the developments of technology. More specifically, the present invention recognizes the need for providing a mechanism within a network such as a System Area Network (SAN) consisting of multiple subnets, that provides efficient, dynamic combining of two or more subnets into a single network.